


Your Attention

by Dobeexe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Ken is a bitch, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, bottom! Hide, top!Ken
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobeexe/pseuds/Dobeexe
Summary: Hide hat es satt, dass Ken ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit gibt.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Kudos: 9





	Your Attention

Das ist mein erster Lemon OS und ich hoffe, dass dieser nicht all zu schlecht geworden ist. Normalerweise schreibe ich Smut noch mit wem anders, also war das jetzt was neues.

🍋

Hideyoshi schnaubte. Warum gab Ken ihm nie Aufmerksamkeit?! Er laß friedlich sein Buch und tat so, als würde es ihn einfach nicht geben. Unfair. Hide kletterte über Die Sofalehne und legte seinen Kopf auf Kens Hüfte. Als Reaktion bekam er nur ein durch die Haare wuscheln und als Buchlehnen benutzten. Hide schmollte. „Ken Kaneki!", Schrie er fast schon. Hideyoshi stütze sich mit seinen Armen so ab, dass er auf Augenhöhe mit ihm war. Etwas skeptisch sah dieser ihn an. 

„Warum gibst du mir keine Aufmerksamkeit?", Fragte er seinen Freund dann. Ken schwieg und laß weiter. Hide setzte sich auf seinen Schritt und bewegte seine Hüfte etwas. Die einzige Reaktion, die er bekam war ein skeptischer Blick. Hides Gesicht wurde rot. Man! Warum reagiert Ken nicht!? Dieser Eisklotz ey. Er steckte ein Lesezeichen wischen die Seiten und legte sein Buch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab. Hide drückte er an seinen Schultern runter und hielt beide Handgelenke in einer Hand fest. Hide wehrte sich etwas dagegen. „Ken!", Kreischte dieser und bewegte seine Handgelenke etwas. Keine Chance.

Fucking Ghouls.

Jetzt bewegte Ken seine Hüfte etwas gegen Hideyoshis Schritt. „Ah!", Stöhnte er leise auf und drehte sein Gesicht weg. Man. Ken war viel zu gemein zu ihm. Mit seiner anderen Hand fuhr er unter Hides Shirt. Er wollte es ja nicht anders. Zuerst provoziert er ihn und jetzt kann er nicht Mal mit den Konsequenzen leben. Typisch Hideyoshi. Mit seiner Hand fuhr er so weit hoch, dass es Hides ganze Brust zeigte. 

Ken leckte sich über seine Lippen und liebkoste diese. Er liebte Hides Keuchen und leises Stöhnen. Mittlerweile ließ er von Hides Händen ab, damit er sein Shirt festhalten konnte. Kaneki machte sich langsam an seine Hose ran und öffnete diese. Er zog sie langsam aus und schmiss sie dann auf den Boden. War ja klar, dass es wieder so enden wird. Aha, Aha. Hide war super sensibel, weshalb er auch schon halb hart war. War ja klar.

Kurz löste Ken sich jedoch von seinem Freund, damit dieser sein Shirt ausziehen konnte. Etwas verlegen sah er weg. „Du auch", murmelte er und zog Kaneki sein Shirt aus. Er lächelte sanft. Hide war so süß. Ken drückte ihre Lippen aufeinander und massierte seinen Schritt langsam. Hideyoshi erwiderte den Kuss und legte seine Hand vorsichtig in Kens Nacken. Ken drückte seine Zunge in Hides Mund und keuchte selbst auf. Sie waren beide schon fast komplett hart. Ken machte Hides Hose auf und zog diese anschließend aus.

Hideyoshi wurde verlegen. Blöder Ken. Er küsste Hideyoshi weiterhin und konzentrierte sich mehr darauf ihn zu begrabschen. Doki Doki. Er lächelte etwas. Hide war zu süß. Kaneki zog sich seine eigene Hose auch aus. „Willst du es hier machen?", Fragte er Hide anschließend. Er wollte nicht, dass seinem Freund irgendwie was unangenehm ist. Hideyoshi nickte. Er wurde super nervös. Ken küsste seinen Freund nochmal kurz, bevor er sich dann aufsetzte. Hide stütze sich auf seinen Unterarmen ab.

Ken zog sich seine Hose aus und schmiss diese auf den Boden. Aus dem Wohnzimmertisch holte er Gleitgel und Kondome raus. Kaneki drückte Hide Beides in die Hand. „Du bist zu frech", murmelte er verlegen und sah zur Seite. Ken schmunzelte. Hide war zu frech. Vorsichtig zog er ihm die Unterhose aus. Doki Doki. Ken nahm Hideyoshis harten Penis in die Hand und beugte sich dann langsam runter um die Eichel in den Mund zu nehmen. 

„Ah-!", Keuchte er leise, als Ken anfing an dieser zu saugen. Oh Gott. Was zum-   
Hideyoshi Atem wurde schwer, aber trotzdem schnell. Ken fing an seinen Kopf zu bewegen. Jedes Mal nahm er Hide immer ein Stücken mehr in den Mund. Als Hides Atemzüge immer kürzer wurden, nahm er seinen Penis aus dem Mund. Anschließend fing er an die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel zu liebkosen. Zumindest so lange, bis er an Hides Knie angekommen war. Hides anderes Bein legte er auch auf seiner Schulter ab.

Hideyoshi übergab ihm die Gleitgelflasche und sah weiterhin weg. Ken lächelte ihn an. „Dankeschön", nickte er und nahm sich dann etwas von dem Gleitgel auf die Finger und drang mit einem Finger in Hide ein. Sofort keuchte dieser auf und riss seine Augen auf. Das war kalt! Ken schmunzelte und bewegte seinen Finger etwas. Hides Atem wurde hastiger. Fucking Ken. Dieser nahm noch einen zweiten Finger dazu um diese dann anschließend zu bewegen. Immerhin musste er seinen Freund gut vorbereiten! 

„Ngh!", Stöhnte Hideyoshi leise auf und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wollte nicht zu laut sein. Ken schien das ziemlich egal zu sein, denn seine Bewegungen wurden grober. Hideyoshis Atmung auch schwerer. Ken lächelte ihn an. „Ready?", Fragte er ihn und lächelte etwas. Als Antwort bekam er ein Nicken. Unter Hides Hüfte legte er ein Kissen und wartete, bis er bereit war war. 

Vorsichtig positionierte er sich vor Hide und drang anschließend in ihn ein. „Gott", stöhnte er leise und stütze sich über seinem Freund ab. Hide war verdammt eng. Trotz Vorbereitung. Kaneki hoffte sehr stark, dass er ihn nicht verletzte. Sanft fing er an Hides Hals zu liebkosen und schloss seine Augen. Mit seiner einen Hand nahm er Hides steifes Glied in seine Hand und drückte dieses etwas und bewegte seine Hand anschließend. 

Seine Hüfte bewegte er sich fester und suchte seinen Lustpunkt, welchen er auch natürlich sehr schnell fand. Er liebte Hide so sehr. Vorallem wenn sie so waren. Einander so nah und intim. Es war immer wieder in besonderer Moment.   
Alles schien so magisch. Die feuchten und schmuzigen Geräusche und auch einfach die Zweisamkeit, die sie teilten. Die Wärme. Kens Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, bis er dann schließlich auch in Hide kam. Dieser hinter her. Hide wurde immer so eng. 

„Ich liebe dich so sehr", hauchte Ken und küsste die Tränen aus Hides Augenwinkeln weg. „Ich dich auch", murmelte er und legte seine Arme um Kens Hals um ihn an sich zu drücken. Im Endeffekt hat er ja doch das bekommen, was er wollte.

Aufmerksamkeit.


End file.
